


Bewitched

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Manipulation, Plotting, Republic AU, i love these idiots, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux finds the next part of his plans disrupted by Kylo Amidala's companions and protectors, the Knights of Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Amidala, Kylo Amidala and The Knights of Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kylux Positivity Week!!🖤🧡🖤🧡
> 
> Day 4: first kiss
> 
> **If you're not familiar with the story so far: Hux and Ren have been manipulating each other to get what they want, within the political arena of the Republican Senate. Chief Science Officer Hux wants Senator Kylo Amidala's force powers to aid his dubious experiments, and Kylo wants Hux--but on his own terms.**

Hux walked down the long, wide hallway towards Kylo Amidala's apartments. The windowed wall to his left showed the late afternoon sky, filled with city traffic and nearby high rises. Hux focused on his objective.

Once the misunderstanding over Kylo's gifts (completely orchestrated by Hux) had been straightened out, Kylo had not allowed Hux to leave his side. They had spent the entire party arm-in-arm, Kylo gossiping about every one they saw. It had been a very successful evening, on many counts for Hux.

Now, Hux hoped to press his advantage, the very next afternoon, before the fickle Senator had a change of heart. He patted the gift to be certain it was still securely in his robe pocket, then knocked on the correct door.

The door opened and Hux blinked for a moment. He hadn't expected Kylo to answer, but he had thought a droid might. Instead, a sentient with a low, broad beak and blue fuzz covering their skin opened the door.

Of course Hux knew who it was, after his original surprise. He had researched Kylo extensively before he had petitioned him for his project (and been summarily shot down). He was well aware of the Senator's companions, and that they served as protectors and decoys as well. The Knights of Ren came from a long and traditional line of Nabooian royal and senatorial security.

"May I help you?" The companion--Ap'lek--asked, eyeing him curiously.

Hux had a feeling he knew exactly who Hux was, just as Hux recognized him. Ap'lek was the oldest of the companions, and that he was Nadij: a rare specimen that had actually left the nest of his home planet. He knew who all the knights were but, of course, he played dumb.

"Yes, I am here to see Senator Amidala. I bring him a gift."

"Do you have an appointment?" Ap'lek's accent was strong, but his Basic was clear.

Hux blinked in surprise. "An appointment? No . . . I'm afraid not." He was reminded why he rarely left his research laboratory. Who made an appointment to visit a friend? But then this was Coruscant, no one had friends. Only political allies. He kicked himself for not thinking to call ahead.

Then Ap'lek made a strange sound. It took a moment for Hux to realize he was laughing. "It's all right, Chief Science Officer Hux. I am simply teasing you; Kylo will certainly wish to see You. This way, please."

With a puzzled, polite smile Hux followed him. They passed through the formal portion of the house, but Ap'lek never stopped or instructed him to wait. Hux grew more uncertain the further they went into the apartment. Then he could hear voices, and Ap'lek was pushing the door open into a well lit room. There were pillows covering the floor instead of furniture. Draped over the pillows was Kylo, as well as several other humans and another sentient that Hux recognized.

Kylo looked up in surprise as Hux followed Ap'lek into the room. "Look what I found," he said good-naturedly as he gestured to Hux and joined the others on the floor.

"Hux!" Kylo exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. He was completely unselfconscious, even in a plain black robe and no makeup. His hair was loose and even messy, as though he had been rolling around on the pillows. "What a wonderful surprise! I'm so glad you're here. Come, join us." Kylo gestured to the pillows.

It took a moment for the invitation to reach Hux's brain. He was momentarily distracted by how different Kylo looked in his natural state. His eyes were bright as though he had been laughing, his cheeks slightly flushed. His hair curled in a flattering wave around his face. He looked so young. "Oh!" He suddenly came back to himself. "Of course, thank you."

Kylo smiled brightly at him and guided him with a hand in the small of his back. Hux noted it was reminiscent of their meeting in Naboo, as he allowed himself to be maneuvered by it.

"I see you have met Ap'lek." Kylo grinned at him slyly, "and these are my other most excellent companions. Vicrul, Ushar, Kuruk, Trudgen and, over with his own friends, is Cardo." Kylo gestured to each, and finally across the room to a man, perhaps Hux's age, with a disassembled droid.

"Yes, Cardo prefers droids to any of us." Vicrul called out loudly and pointedly, although it was spoken good-naturedly.

Cardo responded in the same tone without looking up, "yes, they're so much wittier than you." Laughter spread through the room.

Hux continued to stand a bit awkwardly as Kylo artfully sprawled himself across the pillows. Then Hux sat, spine straight, on the edge of a cushion and began removing his boots off.

"My goodness." Hux glanced up to see Kuruk eyeing his heavy boots. He was also around Hux's age, perhaps a little younger. "Chief Science Officer, are you often out in the field? Those are very sturdy looking boots for wearing in the Senate."

Pulling one off and setting it neatly along the edge of the cushion, Hux started on the next. "I'm not often at the Senate. Most of my time is spent in the research facility." He explained. "My feet have been saved many times over from crushes and chemical burns by such sturdy footwear."

Kuruk hummed and laid back, pushing the flat of his bare foot against Vicrul. He grinned back at him, swatting at his foot. Hux had the distinct feeling he was being mocked somehow, but it seemed playful enough.

"I for one find Chief Science Officer's choice of foot wear to be highly practical. Certainly more so than Some wear." Trudgen spoke from where he sat against the wall, a heavy book in his lap. Trudgen was older, by a good ten years, although none of the knights came at all close to Ap'lek's age. Trudgen's bright white hair contrasted with dark robes, but his face was fairly unlined. He sniffed in Kylo's direction with his last sentence.

Kylo laughed. "You just don't like having to wear my choice of outfits when you have to play decoy. There's nothing wrong with my shoes."

"I like the red strappy ones." Chimed in Vicrul as he flipped his straight black hair away from his olive skin. "I wish my feet were big enough to wear them."

"I'm very glad you cannot wear my shoes!" Snorted Kylo. "I've seen how you treat your own." Vicrul gave a dramatic gasp followed by a peal of laughter.

Finally Ushar spoke up from the far side of the pile, near where Ap'lek had positioned himself. Hux couldn't help eyeing the part-Sullistan, his huge dark eyes unfathomable. His voice was very serious. "I agree that the boots are a very sensible choice. We should probably take his advice and follow suit." Ushar was even younger than Kylo, and very serious. It was Hux's understanding from the local gossips that he and Ap'lek were inseparable.

That proclamation got a hearty laugh from Vicrul and Kuruk. "Be my guest, little brother." Snorted Vicrul. Kylo smiled and looked at Hux, who finally had both boots lined up neatly together. Kylo patted the pillow next to his. "Come, make yourself comfortable."

Hux found himself laid out flat on his back, arms folded over his chest. He felt entirely stiff and unnatural. There was a long pause where he was hopelessly aware that the others were exchanging looks over his discomfort. After a moment he was surprised when Kylo joined him, flat on his back as well.

They lay quietly for a moment, both looking up at the ceiling. The sounds around them returned slowly: the rustle of Trudgen turning a page, the clink of Cardo's tools, a murmuring between Ap'lek and Ushar, and Kuruk and Vicrul detailing to each other Kylo's collection of shoes.

There were intricate patterns painted and carved into the ceiling. Hux realized he never would have seen them if he hadn't laid down. He forgot about his discomfort slowly as his eyes followed the colorful patterns above.

His concentration was broken by a contented sigh next to him. Turning his head, he found Kylo looking at him curiously. "What is it?" He couldn't stop escaping from his lips. The informal atmosphere was actually having an effect on him.

Kylo smiled. "I'm just surprised you're here. Very pleasantly of course, but this was not a scenario I envisioned for today."

That reminded Hux that he actually had a purpose. The Knights had completely disrupted his train of thought. Hux sat up, reaching into his robe pocket. "I actually came to bring you this." He produced the box, showing it to Kylo. "You said that the ones I gave you were inedible," Kylo actually had the good graces to blush. Hux admired the way the flush spread over his pale, mole-dotted cheeks. "It just so happens I had another box."

There was a gasp from behind him. "Coruscanti candies! Those are wonderful!" Kuruk suddenly appeared, plucking the box from Hux's fingers. He blinked twice as he watched the Knights descend upon his gift.

"Oh, and no colpa nuts!" Exclaimed Ushar, who had even taken one, as had Cardo and the older Knights. "Kylo, even you will like these!"

Vicrul plucked a candy from the box and fed it to Kylo, who had rolled over on his stomach to watch with an amused expression. Vicrul turned and popped the rest of the half-eaten candy into Kuruk's mouth. Kuruk ducked away, grinning and chewing, as Vicrul tried to ruffle his fingers over his thick, tight curls.

Hux realized he was gaping and shut his mouth with a click. Kylo turned back to him and swallowed before saying, "these are delicious." He glanced back at his Knights and grinned. "And much appreciated. Thank you." There was a polite mumble of thanks from the Knights, around mouthfuls of candy.

Slumping back against the cushion, Hux said politely, "you are very welcome." He was staring moodily at the ceiling, wondering how all his careful plans for the day had been thwarted, when a warm hand curled around his bicep. It was followed by Kylo settling his head against Hux's shoulder. He stiffened at first, then relaxed back against him as Kylo snuggled a little closer. After a while Kylo's breathing became deep and regular and Hux realized he had dozed off.

Hux lay very still, listening to the Knight's sounds and feeling the weight, and trust, of Kylo against him. To distract himself he tried dissecting the smell of flowers, somewhere in the room. He knew nothing about the flowers themselves, but he could pick out the different chemical compounds.

The light in the room was starting to get dusky when Kylo woke with a start. "How rude of me." He mumbled, removing his hands from Hux's arm and rubbing his eyes.

Already missing his warmth, Hux managed "not at all. This has been very relaxing." He was quite surprised that he had actually found it so.

"It's getting late." Observed Kylo, looking towards the windows. Some of the Knights were starting to stir off the cushions. Kylo sat up and Hux did as well. "At least share a meal with us."

Hux looked at Kylo, so dressed down and entirely different from his normal, formal self. Added to that was his fuzzy, half-awake look and mussed hair. Hux gulped. "I'm afraid not." His stomach clenched at the disappointment on Kylo's face. As enjoyable as the afternoon had been, he was clearly going to get nowhere with Kylo when he was surrounded by his Knights. "Duty calls."

"I understand." Kylo said, as he watched Hux pull his boots back on. "Another time, perhaps."

When Hux responded "I would like that very much," he was almost blinded by Kylo's dazzling smile.

Hoisting his robes and climbing to his feet, Kylo held a hand out for Hux. He almost declined, as he hardly needed help standing from the floor. But at the last second he accepted the offer. It would never hurt to indulge Kylo.

Kylo held onto his hand for a few seconds longer than was strictly proper, then released him and smiled knowingly at Hux. "Come along then, I'll see you out." As they left the room Hux realized they were finally alone. He hoped it stayed that way. He followed Kylo back into the formal guest areas; he could hear the clink of dinnerware and the Knight's teasing each other and talking in another part of the apartment. Mixed in with the voices was Kylo's protocol droid, probably serving the meal.

Kylo pressed his back to the door, effectively blocking Hux's exit. Hux stood awkwardly, confused by Kylo's action. However, he still felt himself under the other man's spell, especially as he smiled softly at him. If anything, Hux believed him to be even more attractive just as he was.

"Hux." His voice was as soft as his smile and Hux felt himself drawn closer to hear. He swayed forward. "I'm so glad you dropped by today. The Knights have been absolutely dying to meet you. I'm afraid they've had to hear me talk about you quite a bit." Kylo looked down and bit his lip.

With no idea how to respond to that, Hux fell back on habit. "Why is it I never see them with you? Aren't they your guards?"

"Sometimes they are around, even if you don't see them. They are usually only visible when tight security is necessary. And I'm not the only one they guard. My mother uses them at functions as well. They travel with her a lot." Kylo met his eye again. "I may seem the unproductive sort, but I can assure you that days like today are few and far between." He pushed away from the door and closer to Hux.

Hux just managed not to step back in alarm. "I, I never thought you were. I believe you've been a great asset to the Senate, and to your people." Politeness had overtaken sense; Hux was hardly aware of what he was saying. He hoped he wasn't speaking nonsense. Kylo pressed in close, his robes brushing against Hux's, a smell of flowers enveloped them both. Hux suddenly realized the intoxicating scent was Kylo.

"But I'm glad you were here to share it." Kylo brushed his fingers over Hux's cheek. "I cannot believe I was so comfortable with you I was able to fall asleep." His lips parted and Hux's eyes were captivated by the sight.

"I am glad you were." He managed, lamely.

Those lips drew closer until Hux had to close his eyes or become cross-eyed. Kylo's lips brushed against his, as silky and soft as his finest robes. After a moment Hux felt himself respond. Kylo's fingertips slipped down to his chin, gently directing him.

Hux's brain was completely blank when Kylo finally pulled away--not far, although his fingers slid away. Trying to bring himself back online, Hux seized on the train of his original thoughts in coming to Kylo that day. "Come with me to Arkanis." He blurted out, watching Kylo's eyes grow wide with surprise. He couldn't have been more surprised than Hux; he had meant it to be a formal invitation, a diplomatic one. He hadn't planned at all to make it sound like they should just run away there together.

"Yes. Of course I'll go with you." Once again Kylo blinded him in the low light with that smile. He leaned forward and kissed Hux again. "Oh." He finally pulled away. "I'll have to have my staff look at my schedule." He looked rueful but added "I'll tell them it's a high priority diplomatic mission. They'll be able to make that happen fairly quickly." Suddenly he looked thoughtful. "As long as that's what you want . . ."

Hux was completely out of his league and completely befuddled by his own reactions and actions to Kylo, but he reached out quickly to grab his hand and reassure him. "Of course it is. The sooner the better." He squeezed his hand and moved towards the door as Kylo slid away to finally unblock his way. "I will look forward to hearing from you soon." He brought the hand to his lips, then swiftly disappeared out the door.

Hux stood in the hallway, shaking off the spell Kylo had woven over him. That had not gone as planned, not at all. But, he had achieved his goal, and possibly much more. Hux turned and retreated the way he had come in, gears turning in his head and, once again blind to the magnificent views outside.

*** **

Kylo joined the Knight's at the table just as they were beginning their dinner.

Ushar looked at him as he spread his napkin primly over his lap. "Why did you tell him you were surprised? You knew he was coming today; that's why you called us here."

"Ushar, you're very young. Just because I Knew he was coming, didn't mean he had to know I knew that." Kylo brushed his fingers over his lips and smiled.

"I don't understand? Why not?" The other Knights all looked knowingly at each other.

Vicrul put an arm fondly over his shoulder. "Because, little brother. It's part of the game."

"But why pretend? Why make a game of it?"

"Because it's Coruscant." Interjected Trudgen. "Everything is a game."

*** **

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, writing this totally solidified my ship for Vicrul and Kuruk! Vicuruk?? 🖤🖤
> 
> 2/1/21 note: the final chapter is complete, and will be posted in the next 6 weeks !!


End file.
